Life
by LiviaDamnvers
Summary: Korra and Asami were childhood friends when Tonraq stayed in Republic City on a diplomatic mission. Eventually though, Korra had to move back to the Southern Water Tribe leaving a heartbroken Asami behind. Now years later, they're suddenly reunited but something happened in Korra's life that drastically changed it.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Korrasami piece, hope you enjoy. Also, I'm currently moving over to Archiveofourown. You can find me at the same username LiviaDamnvers. Reason why I'm moving over is because I just like Ao3 better than FF and Ao3 is generally more friendly in terms of people. I can upload a small chapter there and actually not get any hate for it. Anything I post there will eventually get posted over here so I'm not completely abandoning my account.**

* * *

"C'mon Sami! You can make it!" a bronze-skinned child with ocean blue eyes yelled with a big smile on her face. Narrow jade green glared at wide ocean blue. The raven-haired little girl huffed with annoyance but a small smile slowly graced her face.

"You're too quick, Korra!" Asami replied back trying to run up the slide. The two childhood friends would often times time themselves on who could run up the slide the longest without gripping the sides for support. So far? Korra has been winning but Asami always told herself that she would beat her best friend one day, "you have to be cheating somehow!" Huffed Asami after yet another failed attempt.

"I'm just better than you at this," laughed Korra with a hand up to her lips to try and stifle the laughs and giggles that were making their way through. The young raven-haired hair groaned again.

Asami hugged one more time before taking a running start. Her feet slid but with the momentum, she quickly made it up the slippery slide. "I did it!" The young Sato yelled with her arms up to the air in triumph.

"You did it!" Korra yelled happily. The bronze-skinned girl wrapped her arms around the excited Asami and nuzzles her head in the crook of her neck.

"Do you have to leave?" asked Asami.

Korra let out a sad sigh, "Yeah. You know my dad is the chief…we're supposed to leave sometime," replied Korra in a sad tone. Asami stayed quiet for a few seconds until Korra felt something wet hit her cheek. The young girl pulled back and frowned. "Don't cry…I hate it when you cry," Korra whispered gently wiping the tears with her thumbs.

Asami's body shook with her sobs. She had come to know Korra Varney over the several months that the southern tribe girl stayed in Republic City. She knew that her father, Tonraq, was here as a diplomat and would eventually leave to go back to the south but Asami didn't want Korra to leave her. She didn't have any friends and the few she actually managed to talk to at her private school made fun of her being into things boys like.

Eventually, after a few minutes, the raven-haired girl slowly calmed down. Asami wiped her eyes and put on a shy smile, "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, Asami! I'm gonna miss you too," replied Korra with a small grin of her own. "now c'mon, there's still daylight left," Korra stated and slid down the slide. Asami watched the young girl with a smile of her own and sickly followed her.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Korra giggled while she ran across the playground, a huffing Asami following her. The raven-haired Sato eyed the back of Korra's head while running but her eyes widened when Korra's body slowly disappeared. Asami quickly came to a halt, her eyes wide in shock.

"K-Korra?" Asami whispered with her hand raised in the direction that Korra was in. Asami swiftly turned her head in all directions trying to find out what was going on. Her surroundings were slowly morphing into darkness. Off in the distance, the young girl could make out what was… ringing?

Asami again looked around but more confusedly. The ringing got louder and louder. She brought both her hands to cover her ears but that seemed to do nothing to drown out the ringing. The sound loudly piercing her hearing until Asami screamed out in pain.

 **Present Day**

Asami sprung up from her bed, her eyes wide and her body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Asam cringed at the ringing the resonated throughout her bedroom. She turned her head and glared at the small alarm clock that was on her nightstand. The young woman pressed the button them wiped her forehead

" _What the hell was that dream?_ "

She remembered Korra. They were childhood friends when the southern water tribe girl stayed in Republic City while her father, Tonraq, stayed there on a diplomatic mission. Eventually, though, Korra ended up leaving. Leaving behind a young crying Asami. Ever since Asami hasn't really made that many friends aside from Opal and Mako.

Asami let out a sigh and looked at her alarm clock again to see what the time was. _'Shit, I'm gonna be late.'_

Asami swiftly jumped off her bed and undressed, her clothes sticking to her skin because of her nightmare sweat. She eyed the clock again and bit her lip. Can she sneak in a quick shower? She shook her head. Of course, she can. She wasn't going to meet Varrick smelling like sweat despite the perfume that she was going to wear. She undressed more as she made her way towards her bathroom. She grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste while she got into the shower.

 **15 Minutes Later**

Asami eyed herself in the mirror and nodded. She wore a black pencil skirt, black heels, a white collared shirt along with a black business suit. Her traditional red lipstick covered her lips. Asami ruffled her hair a bit trying to get it like to how she liked it. After a few ruffles she huffed and gave up, ' _That's close enough I guess,_ ' She thought. Leaving her bedroom, she made her way to her living room and was met by the rising sunlight of Republic City. The skyline of Republic City from her highrise penthouse was always a view she liked seeing each morning.

Asami quickly grabbed her briefcase and left through her front door. Getting into the elevator, Asami groaned when the music started playing. Although she liked living here, the elevator music was exactly how she imagined it would be. Exactly like in the movies, extremely cheesy and cringe-worthy. After a few seconds, the elevator doors opened and the high rise lobby met her field of view. Several people in suits walked around while the front desk guy looked incredibly bored.

She quick-walked across the lobby while her eyes met the doormen. At this, Asami smiled. She liked the doorman. He was an old gentle soul that she had come to appreciate and she would often tip him, sometimes they would even share a meal or two whenever he was free.

"Miss Sato," the Doorman greeted with a tip of his head. Asami nodded in response.

"Shinji," Asami replied, "How's Lyra?"

Shinji smiled, "She's doing well. Her cold is coming down in time for her 6th birthday."

Asami smiled. Lyra was the old man's granddaughter that Asami took a particular liking to, "Good. She'll get her gift as I promised," replied Asami with another smile. Shinji nodded while he opened the door.

"Have a nice day, Ms. Sato."

Asami shivered slightly when the autumn air hit her skin. Republic City was a particularly temperate city but during fall and winter, some days could get cold. She quickly made her way the black Satomobile that was parked close to the double doors of the high rise. Satomobiles were the main mode of transportation for most of Republic City and most of the world. Although, Cabbage Corp announced quite recently that they would debut their own car to compete again the monopoly that Future Industries had over that particular market.

Asami relaxed once she made it into her car and was greeted by the warm air that Satomobiles had which could be activated through their smartphone app. ( **Basically Tesla Model 3** )

Her car roared to life and she cautiously made her way onto the road and to Varrick Global's Republic City branch

 **20 Minutes Later**

Asami stood in front of the large building that housed the Republic City branch of Varrick Global. Although the Big Three in the industry including her own company, Future Industries, Varrick Global, and Cabbage Corp. She wouldn't consider Varrick Global to be a rival since her and Varrick have had a fruitful working relationship while Cabbage Corp was quite bitter that Future Industries were on top despite the collapse of her father, Hiroshi, due to insider trading, tax evasion, and fraud.

The young CEO shook her head and rid her thoughts of her father. She huffed and finally walked into the building. The lobby was bustling with activity despite the day still being quite early. The receptionist at the desk's eyes widened at the site of the CEO of Future Industries but quickly composed herself. The woman lifted her hand in the air and waved.

"Ms. Sato, over here!"

Asami turned her head at the call of her name and spotted a blond woman behind a silver desk. Asami made her way towards it and offered the woman a smile.

"We've been expecting you."

"Am I late?"

"With Varrick's sense of time?" The woman laughed, "no. You're quite fine."

Asami nodded and motioned for the receptionist to lead the way. The blond gave a nod and signaled another woman next to her to take her place. "How's Varrick doing these days?" Asami asked with slight interest. She hadn't seen or met with Varrick in quite a few months.

The blond stepped into the elevator in front of herself and the CEO and pressed the button that would lead them to Varrick's floor. The blond turned and gave Asami another smile. "He's been…eccentric. Like usual. He and Zhu Li have been talking about some project of theirs…or that's what their new receptionist tells me."

Asami tilted her head when the woman turned away. Varrick talking about a new project? Was this the source of him asking for a meeting? The ding of the elevator broke her thoughts.

"Here we are, Ms. Sato. Just speak with the receptionist up front and she'll alert Varrick that you're here."

"Thank you," replied Asami. The woman gave and nod while Asami stepped off. The lobby had a grey color to it while the walls were floor to ceiling windows. She saw the back of a woman with tan skin and a brown bob cut. Asami walked up to the woman and cleared her throat. The receptionist sat up straight and turned.

Asami gasped, her eyes wide with shock. She recognized the woman…even with how much she's changed and how many years have gone by. Her eyes shined with unshed tears. The woman with her eyes closed, hearing her gasp, tilted her head in confusion.

"Is something wrong Ms…?" The woman trailed off.

Asami swallowed the lump that was forming in her through. "K…Korra," she whispered. The woman's head tilted even further, something Asami found adorable.

"Yes? How do you know my name?" Korra asked confusedly.

Asami stayed silent while she bit her lower lip but finally relented, "It's me…Asami," she replied. Asami noted how Korra froze and stayed silent for the next few seconds. She wondered what was going on through Korra's mind.

"As-Asami?" Korra whispered.

Asami nodded, "It's me, K-"

Before Asami could finish, Korra hugged the young CEO from across the desk in a bone-crushing hug. Korra nuzzled in the crook of Asami's neck while Asami breathed in the smell of her childhood friend and smiled. She wrapped her own arms around the water tribe girl and gave a squeeze.

"It's been so long," Asami whispered. She felt Korra nodded against her neck. After a few seconds, both of them pulled apart. Asami wiped a few tears that were streaming down her face and gave Korra a beaming smile.

"So, you're Varrick's meeting."

"Yep," Asami replied, popping the 'p', "what are you doing here, Kor? I mean, I'm really happy that I'm finally meeting you again but, I never expected you to be back here in Republic City."

Korra merely shrugged her shoulders, "I need a new change of scenery," Korra replied. Asami heard something in her tone but decided not to press. Korra smiled, "c'mon, I'll let you into Varrick's office."

Asami gave a nodded and motion Korra to lead. Korra opened a drawer and pulled out a white stick that she extended into a longer one. Asami eyed it with wide eyes. It was white with a red tip. Korra left her desk and tapped the stick in front of her. Asami eyed her childhood friend with shocked eyes. The lump in he throat forming again.

"Ko-Korra," Asami got out, her voice cracking. Korra paused and turned her head towards the sound of Asami's voice.

"Oh…I forgot. I'm just used to this by now. I'm…I'm blind, Asami. After you meeting, …we'll grab coffee. I'll explain."

"O-Okay," Asami stuttered, her voice cracking again. She followed Korra while silent tears streamed down her face.

' _What happened to you, Korra?_ '


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Time

Asami sat in the office chair in Varrick's office twiddling with her thumbs. She didn't know that she was going to be this unnerved by the sudden reappearance of Korra. Asami bit her lip in worry. She wanted to know what had happened to her precious friend but she didn't want to press. Luckily, Korra would tell her after this meeting.

Her train of thought was broken but the sudden opening of the office door. Asami turned her head and in came in Varrick and Zhu Li.

"Asami, my dear!" Varrick yelled, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit."

Asami tilted her head in confusion, "You're the one that scheduled this meeting, Varrick."

The eccentric man scratched his chin before snapping his fingers, "Right! That I did, I remember now," Varrick replied. The man walked around his desk and finally took a seat while Zhu Li joined him and stood next to the CEO of Varrick Global.

Varrick's sudden goofy attitude disappeared and was replaced by one of seriousness. "I want in on that factory you're building." ( **Gigafactoty! I feel like Asami in an AU: Modern Setting would be like Elon Musk, or at least do the things his companies do.** )

Asami hissed, "And how do you know about that?"

Varrick laughed in response, "I know everything that happens in Republic City!" The man announced with an arm raised. Zhu Li merely shook her head.

"And why should I involve Varrick Global?"

"I know the right people in Republic City to make this thing happen."

"Varrick," Asami said with her face in her palm, "we already broke ground on the factory and we're already constructing it. We don't need any help."

Varrick shook his head, "C'mon dear. This partnership could benefit us both! If you include us and lease us a section of the factory, any profits we make, you'll be entitled to a percentage of that."

Asami removed her hand from her palm and raised her head. She _did_ like that. Although she would have to lose a section of the factory, she would still gain profit from it.

"Aaaand, it might bump Cabbage Corp out of the market completely."

Now, this Asami liked. Anything to screw over Cabbage Corp she would definitely do. "Do you have the paperwork written up for my lawyers?"

Varrick shook his head, "I don't but Zhu Li here can get it done in a jiffy and send it over to your secretary," he replied. Zhu Li groaned at the extra work she would have to do. Asami nodded, she trusted Opal with the paperwork.

"Do we have a deal?" Varrick asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

Asami groaned, "We don't. Not yet at least. Let my lawyer and myself look over the paperwork then I'll respond."

"Better than nothing!" Varrick yelled with a huge smile on his face.

"By the way, can you give the day off to your secretary?"

"The blind one," asked Varrick. Asami nodded and Varrick waved his hand in response, "go ahead! I'll just make Zhu Li handle everything for me," Zhu Li again groaned.

Asami stood and outstretched her hand. Varrick responded with a smile on his face. Asami quickly left the office and her vision was met by Korra typing away on her computer. Korra turned her head at the sound Asami produced and the smell of jasmine that Asami's shampoo produced.

"All done?"

Asami tilted her head, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Since I went blind, my other senses picked up the slack. You smell like jasmine. Zhu Li smells like strawberry and Varrick smells…ugh."

Asami laughed, "Then yes, I'm done. I managed to get you out of a day of work."

"Sweet!" Korra yelled. The tan-skinned woman swiftly stood up from her desk and grabbed her walking cane, "there's a coffee shop just around the corner."

Korra extended the cane and tapped it in front of her while making her way to the elevator. Asami followed while observing the young woman. Korra pressed the button for the lobby and leaned against the elevator wall. The woman gave out a sigh while running a hand through her hair.

"How have you been, Asami?"

"It's been…okay," she replied. Korra tilted her head.

"Just okay?"

Asami nodded and after a few seconds of silence cursed herself, "Sorry, I just nodded."

Korra laughed, "Yeah. That started happening in the beginning," Korra stated. The elevator dinged and both women swiftly left the elevator and quickly made their way across the lobby.

 **5 Minutes Later**

Korra and Asami rounded the corner. Asami was met by a small café. Korra opened the door and entered while Asami followed. The barista at the front lifted her head and offered Korra a huge smile.

"Korra!"

"Jinora!" Korra yelled out in response. Asami stood side and watched both women hug and make a bit of small talk.

"Oh! Jinora, this is Asami. Asami, Jinora." Korra introduced them. Jinora gave Asami a look but then smiled.

"Nice to meet 'cha," Jinora said with her hand outstretched. Asami shook it and gave the young girl a smile of her own.

"You too," she replied, "how long have you known Korra?"

Korra groaned while Jinora smiled, "Since she arrived here in Republic City. She was a lost little puppy."

"No, I wasn't!" Korra yelled. Jinora gave Korra a look and shook her head.

"Don't believe her, she was lost for weeks."

"Jinora…" Korra whined. Asami gave a small chuckle.

"What'll it be, Korra, Asami?" Jinora asked ready to press some buttons on the touch screen register.

"You know my usual order, Jinora," Korra replied. Jinora nodded and pressed a couple of times. She lifted her head and looked at Asami expectantly.

"Just black coffee for me." ( **I don't drink coffee so I don't even know the various combinations or names.** )

"Alrighty then! Just take a seat anywhere and I'll bring your order."

Korra grabbed Asami's bicep and led her to a small table tucked away at the corner of the room. Both women sat down while Korra shortened her walking cane.

"So. Do you want to know the story?" Korra asked. Asami bit her lip.

"Sorry…it's just…you was my best friend and when I finally meet you again, you're blind."

Korra nodded slowly, "Car accident," the tan-skinned woman whispered, "I wasn't blind after the accident but my vision was pretty shit. But over the few months, doctors didn't know why my vision was slowly fading. So I just sat there and slowly went blind."

Asami frowned, "That's horrible, Korra."

Korra merely waved her hand, "It's been a few years. I'm used to the darkness now."

The two women were interrupted by the appearance of Jinora holding two cups, "Black coffee for Asami and an iced Frappuccino with five sugar for Korra." Jinora announced. She placed both drinks down and left.

"Jesus, Korra, five sugar?"

"What!? I like my coffee sweet." Korra replied with a smile. ( **Again, I don't know anything about coffee.** )

"And iced coffee, with this weather?"

"I'm from the South, Asami. I like the cold," Korra replied with another smile. The tan-skinned girl lifted the cup to her lips and took a small drink while Asami did the same.

Asami let out a moan of pleasure that made Korra blush, "That good?" she asked. Asami nodded with her eyes closed while she savored the taste.

"I haven't had coffee this good in a long while. Most of the coffee shops in Republic City are pretty bad."

Both of the stayed silent for a few seconds before Korra finally broke it, "How are you parents?"

Asami immediately felt a lump in her throat, "You don't know?" Asami whispered. Korra replied with a tilt of her head.

' _She seriously hasn't heard?_ '

"Hiroshi is in prison, Korra."

Korra mouth was slightly open in shock, "What? Why!?"

"You seriously don't know? He was caught for insider trading and fraud."

"That's what the fuss was about with Future Industries a year back?"

"Yeah…I took over after that. We weren't in a good place for the next couple of months. We still aren't but we're doing way better." Asami stated. After her father's trial, Future Industries lost several prominent investors and its shares plummeted. For six months Asami didn't know if Future Industries was even going to survive.

Until Varrick came in. He offered to buy shares and be an investor in the company. Asami couldn't do anything but agree to save her company.

"What about Yasuko? She still an amazing woman?" Korra asked taking another sip of her coffee.

Another lump formed in Asami's throat, "She's dead," Asami whispered. Korra froze mid-sip. The tan-skinned woman slowly brought down her coffee cup while looking down at the table.

"How?" Korra whispered.

"There was…there was a break-in at our house. She uh…she didn't make it." Asami replied in a low voice.

Korra stayed silent before a few seconds before finally reaching for Asami's hand, "I'm so sorry Asami. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Asami nodded while she wiped a few tears that slid down her cheek with her free hand. "It happened a few months after you left."

"I'm sorry," Korra croaked out on a hoarse voice. Asami shook her head.

"It's okay. I'm…I'm over it."

Korra frowned at those words but didn't press. She retracted her hand and took another sip. "Time to change topics!" Korra exclaimed, "hey, I have a friend that does amateur MMA fights and I was wondering if you want to go with me," Korra asked shyly. ( **I wanted Bolin and Mako to have something like Pro-bending but bending doesn't exist in my story so boxing and MMA will sorta replace that.** )

Asami smiled, "Of course Korra. When is it?"

"Sweet!" Korra yelled. She coughed into her hand, "sorry. It's tomorrow over at the Republic City Arena."

"If it's an amateur fight how come they're hosting it there?"

Korra shrugged, "Apparently my friend knows the landlord? So the guy decided to let Bolin host the fights there."

Asami shrugged herself in response. "I'll be there."

Korra smiled. She took another sip of her coffee, finally finishing it. Both Asami and Korra stood from their chairs. Asami looked out the window then back at Korra.

"Listen Korra…" Asami whispered, "I…I want to do this again. I want you in my life again."

Korra walked around the table and hugged Asami. "Me too. I finally have you back in my life. I'm not letting you leave it," Korra mumbled against Asami's neck.

Asami squeezed Korra before finally letting go. She wiped another set of tears. "Good. Because I'm not letting you go either."


	3. Chapter 3: Texts Between Friends

**Really short chapter this time around. This'll be texts because I quite like texts chapters in stories. But hey, that's just me.**

* * *

 _ **Korra**_ _: Asamiiiiii_

 _ **Asami**_ _: Yes, Korra?_

 _ **Korra**_ _: What are you doing after the fight?_

 _ **Asami**_ _: I assume hang out with you and Bolin? If we're not gonna do that then I'll just go home._

 _ **Korra**_ _: Ew. That sounds like a boring night_

 _ **Korra**_ _: We're definitely gonna hang out with Bolin._

 _ **Asam**_ _i: I'm okay with that! Hanging out with you after so long is enough to satiate my Korra hunger._

 _ **Korra**_ _: I just laughed my ass off. Korra hunger? Really?_

 _ **Korra**_ _: oh god I'm laughing again_

 _ **Asami**_ _: I haven't seen you in so long. I'd assume a hunger would form._

 _ **Korra**_ _: that sounds oddly sexual_

 _ **Asami**_ _: KORRA_

 _ **Korra**_ _: sorry_

 _ **Korra**_ _: not sorry_

* * *

 _ **Bolin**_ _: Is she gonna come?_

 _ **Korra**_ _: Yep! That coffee date helped._

 _ **Bolin**_ _: ooo so it's a date now? I thought it was a reunion?_

 _ **Korra**_ _: Stop_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: But Korraaaa! You're the one that said it._

 _ **Korra**_ _. S t o p_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: You know, you're pretty easy to rile up._

 _ **Korra**_ _: No I'm not_

 _ **Korra**_ _: Bolin?_

 _ **Korra**_ _: hey c'mon bolin_

 _ **Korra**_ _: SERIOUSLY BOLIN ANSWER NOW_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: Told you._

 _ **Korra**_ _: ugh. This is why I remember that I sometimes hate you._

 _ **Bolin**_ _: That is a lie! A lie I say!_

 _ **Korra**_ _: May, 168 ASC_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: …_

 _ **Korra**_ _: Yes?_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: I would just like to say, in my defense, that wasn't entirely my fault._

 _ **Korra**_ _: I laughed. Quite hard actually._

 _ **Korra**_ _: It was totally your fault! You made me think I was talking in front of the class but you brought me to the teacher's lounge!_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: Yeah. I did do that, didn't I? But it was so funny Korra!_

 _ **Korra**_ _: I'M BLIND_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: your point?_

 _ **Korra**_ _: IT WAS EASY PICKINGS BOLIN. GOTTA COME UP WITH A BETTER PRANK_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: Wow. I thought you were so gonna bring the hammer down on me for taking advantage_

 _ **Korra**_ _: Na, if it's really good prank then I approve!_

 _ **Korra**_ _: Gotta make one of the things I hate about myself into something fun…_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: Korra..._

 _ **Korra**_ _: Sorry…I just…depression kicks in suddenly._

 _ **Bolin**_ _: Have you been seeing Kya?_

 _ **Korra**_ _: Yeah. She's been really nice and helpful but…she sometimes suggests that she should prescribe me anti-depressants._

 _ **Korra**_ _: I…I don't want that._

 _ **Bolin**_ _: Korra…if it makes you better than take it._

 _ **Korra**_ _: I just don't want something like anti-depressants to…I don't know, regulate me? I want to win all on my own._

 _ **Bolin**_ _: I understand that._

 _ **Bolin**_ _: but_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: please. Please please please take them if it gets too much…talk to me, talk to mako, talk to opal, hell even lin._

 _ **Korra**_ _: Pfft. Talking to lin about my feelings? Really?_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: not one of my finest suggests I admit. But seriously._

 _ **Korra**_ _: I'll do that bolin. Thanks_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: No problem! I am your best friend after all!_

 _ **Korra**_ _: well, best friend. You have recent competition now_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: WHAT, WHO IS IT. I WILL FIGHT THEM_

 _ **Korra**_ _: Bolin_

 _ **Korra**_ _: what_

 _ **Korra**_ _: It's Asami, you idiot_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: oh._

 _ **Bolin**_ _: …_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: don't tell anyone or I will murder you_

 _ **Korra**_ _: even with my blindness I'd still kick your ass_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: …_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: yeah, that's probably true_

 _ **Bolin**_ _: damnit_

* * *

 _ **Korra**_ _: ready?_

 _ **Asami**_ _: give me a few minutes, still doing my makeup_

 _ **Korra**_ _: pfft. You look amazing even without. You always have and always will. :)_

 _ **Asami**_ _: korra…_

 _ **Korra**_ _: what_

 _ **Korra**_ _: did I say something wrong?_

 _ **Korra**_ _: asami?_

 _ **Korra**_ _: fuck… I fucked it up, didn't I?_

 _ **Asami**_ _: No._

 _ **Asami**_ _: Sorry_

 _ **Asami**_ _: I cried a little_

 _ **Korra**_ _: sorryyyy_

 _ **Asami**_ _: happy tears korra. Happy tears_

 _ **Korra**_ _: Well, good. Because it's true._

 _ **Asami**_ _: Thank you, Korra. Really. That actually means a lot coming from you._

 _ **Korra**_ _: Like I said, it's true._

 _ **Korra** : I'll always be there to remind you about it._

 _ **Korra** : You're the prettiest girl in all of Republic City._


End file.
